


Monster

by Wiccae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My attempt at a twist-ending. <3</p></blockquote>





	Monster

I ran through countless empty corridors. Hoping to escape this nightmare. I hear the creature quickly shuffling towards me. I knew I can't stop running, I can never stop running. Until I find a way out. The creature is getting closer. I can feel its icy breath against my neck. Goosebumps cover my skin. Hairs standing on end. I knew I couldn't escape. But I wont give up without a fight. I quickly look for a weapon to defend myself. A rusty butcher knife is all I could find, but it should work. For now. The monster's soulless eyes were glued onto my body I couldn't move, like I was frozen. I just stood there, while it was staring. A wide smirk grew across its face, its bared its teeth, showing multiple rows of razor sharp teeth. It lowered its head until it was inches away from my face. A rancid smell rose from it. It smelt like a mixture of spoiled eggs and rotten flesh. I quickly remembered the knife. Before it could attack I rose the knife and struck it in the head. Multiple times.

 

I coughed, blood spilled from my mouth. It hurt in the same place where I struck the monster. I placed my hand on my head, and I felt a sticky fluid. I quickly moved my hand and saw it covered in blood. I drove the knife into the monster's heart and I collapsed onto the ground. 

 

Sirens were heard outside of the building. People in uniforms rushed in and found one body that had multiple stab wounds, all fatal. The body was given a proper burial. 

 

It was later found that the body belonged to a patient in a mental hospital. Who suffered from hallucinations and heard voices.   
The fight never happened, it all was inside the patient's head.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a twist-ending. <3


End file.
